


Tender Lips ~ A Hannigram Ficlet

by TheCourtJester485



Series: Hannigraham Drabbles & Ficlets! [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU (duh), Cute, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluffy, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal isn't, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Abusive Relationship, Sleep fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is Cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtJester485/pseuds/TheCourtJester485
Summary: Will wakes in the middle of the night, the chill of the evening air causing him to seek out the warmth of his partner-fluff ensues.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigraham Drabbles & Ficlets! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Tender Lips ~ A Hannigram Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when I've set this so think of it as a simple AU where Hannibal's not a cannibal and they're living out in a cabin or something...
> 
> Happy reading!

Will rolls over in their bed, shuffling closer to the man sleeping beside him, before pressing his torso against the warmth of his back, uncaring to adjust the covers over their bare skin as he snakes an arm around Hannibal – a bitter chill creeps up the exposed flesh of his shoulder and forearm from the draft of the nearby window. Wetting his chapped lips, they are still tender from Hannibal’s assault of welcomed passion a few short hours earlier. A smile ghosts the corners of his mouth and nuzzles into the crook of the mans neck; seeking out additional warmth and the near addictive familiarity of his scent – his own aftershave having seemingly blended together with the faintest trace of Hannibal’s spice and oak masking the Lithuanian’s skin.

Hannibal stirs, though only a little, his body easing back to settle against him. He allows himself to sleep a moment longer before turning to face him. As he moves, a cracked hum of protest from his beloved is short lived, encompassing Will in his arms he catches the man's lips with his own as means of both greeting and apology.

“Hello, Will.” he says, voice thick with the haze of sleep, holding him close and searching his eyes for any negative signs. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Will shakes his head, “You’re warm… thought I’d take advantage.”

Hannibal almost permits himself to become lost in the marvelling blue abyss’ with nothing but honesty reflecting back at him in the dim light of the bedroom – grateful the younger man awoke with the simple want for further closeness. Satisfied, he bares a soft and endearing smile, a gift given only to Will. Seeing him in this sleep fogged state is nothing short of beautiful: the way several loose strands of his chocolatey curls lay straggled over his forehead, or perhaps the way the breaths slip quietly through his parted lips, even the gradual movements beneath the lids of his eyes when he dreamed. Then again, the simplicity of Will shuffling closer to him randomly each night, pressing sleepy kisses against Hannibal’s shoulder blades, back and neck absent mindedly, is pleanty enough to reduce him to a moment of pure, genuine humanity; the love he has for another human being, for _Will Graham_.

He pulls up the covers, gliding his hands slowly up and down Will’s back, warming him further – he kisses his crown, the likelihood of more almost inevitable, providing neither fall back to sleep too soon.

Besides, the fireplace burnt out several hours ago.

How else are they meant to stay warm?


End file.
